Democratic Party of China
| ideology = Third Way Politics (Centrism) | spectrum = Centre-Left, Progressive | fiscal = Fiscal Conservatism | social = Liberalism | leader = Democratic Party Committee (Unofficially) Colin Chung (Officially) | spokesperson = Christina Lin | former_name = Liberal Democrats Party of China | webpage = Wiki (official) CDA Discussion Thread | partythread = Party Thread }} ;中國民主黨 The Democratic Party of China (DPC) is a Centre-Left political party in the Federal Republic of China for the promotion of good government through democratacy, responsibility, accountability and freedom ideals as well as progressivism through advancement of society, science, technology and secular education. The Democratic Party of China was formed from the Liberal Democrats Party of China shortly after the Republican Party of China split and during the Presidential Crisis and is the main constituent party of the Chinese Democratic Alliance political coalition. Information Official Title: 中國民主黨 Democratic Party of China Traditional Chinese Name: 中國民主黨 English Name: Democratic Party of China Party Colour: Blue (Unofficial) Founders: Adam Ku, Colin Chung, Xin Huang Homepage Leadership: Democratic Party Committee (Unofficially) Status: Active Date of Founding: Origins: * 中國自由民主黨 The Liberal Democrats Party of China (Former Party) * 中華民主聯盟 Chinese Democratic Alliance (Founding Place) Summary Center-Left Party for the promotion of democratic, and freedom ideals as well as progressivism, advancement of society and education Congresses 03012010 Congress: Democratic Party of China Affiliations Countries/Factions * 中華聯邦共和國 Federal Republic of China (and the members of) Memberships * 中華民主聯盟 Chinese Democratic Alliance *國際自由聯盟 Liberal International * 中華聯盟 United Chinese Alliance Party Alliances * 中國民主社會黨 Chinese Democratic Socialist Party * 中華綠黨 Green Party of China * 中華民族聯合黨 Chinese United Party Politics Political Philosophies: Third Way Politics (Centrism) (Social-Democracy, Fiscal Conservatism) Values: Democracy Freedom Equality Unification, Cultural Preservation Separation of Powers The Three Principles Government Transparency Government Accountability Scientific Progress Political Spectrum: Centre-Left, Progressive Government: Centralized, Federalist Government Economy: Interventionist (Capitalism with regulations) Diplomacy: Internationalism Liberal Nationalism Trade: Free Trade Religion: Secularism Minority Policy: Full Citizenship Multiple Citizenships Permitted War: Defensive Membership Leadership Policy Leadership Contests can begin on the following premises: #Four weeks after the last election, there may be a new party election if there is a contender. If there is no contender the incumbent is elect. #The party leader resigns #The party leader is unable to hold legislative office #Each member of the DPC can contend in the leadership election every 8 weeks Committee Policy *New committee members are inducted by election each time the party leader calls a party conference and a consensus by the original committee *All members are highly connected with each other and are expected to provide high amount of input and expertise in all political matters. *The committee determines party policy and can overrule leadership decisions. *The chairman of the committee is informally by consensus the most senior active member *Committee members are resigned, by self-resignation or being marked inactive Members First Leader: Colin Chung 鍾兆麟 Current Leader: Colin Chung 鍾兆麟 Members: Active: *Colin Chung 鍾兆麟 (Committee Member, Member on Founding) *Adam Ku 顧仁 (Committee Member, Member on Founding) *Xin Huang (Member on Founding) *Kevin Law 羅啟發 Inactive *Christina Lin (Member on Founding) *Michael Hum (LDP carry over) *William Ku *Ronald Ng *Ruennsheng Ng *Ken Lee (Left Faction, Member on Founding) *Chris Chen (Inactive) *Kenneth Wong (Inactive) *Nicole Slierings (Inactive) *Mark Stieger (Inactive) *Dylan Elliott (Left Faction) *James Leung (Inactive) *Ashley Vowles (Inactive) *Raymond Mok - Joined the RPC, never renounced party membership *Kevin Jeferson Lee - Same as above *Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda - Same as above History Party Split Formerly 中國自由民主黨 the Liberal Democrats Party of the Federal Republic of China before the party division separated the Republican Party of China from it. The transition to the Democratic Party of China was intended to remove any possible assocation with Alan Lao who attempted a coup seize the Federal Republic of China for himself. The core members of the LDP chose to defend the old constitution against the new expanded and omnipotent constitution Proposed Logos Category:Parties